


Hero

by KinglyKingstone



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Other, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinglyKingstone/pseuds/KinglyKingstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas Eiffel, hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wolf 359 fic and it's a bit of an odd perspective. It's just a short little thing I came up in the middle of the night.

The phone's harsh ring shatters the silence of the night and you snatch it from its spot on the bedside table. It's a number you don't recognize, the area code not of your area. You answer the call, holding the phone to your ear. Beside you, your husband rouses from his sleep and gives you a look of confusion. "Hello? Is this Renée Minkowski?" Asked the voice on the other line, the tired tone of a woman who has made too many of these calls. 

"This is she" you say, your voice nearing monotone. You were tired and simply wanted to go to sleep. 

"This is Massachusetts General Hospital and we're calling about a mister Doug Eiffel." She said, causing your forehead to crease. Why would they be calling you? 

"Why are you calling me about him?" You asked, mouthing 'hospital' and 'eiffel' to your husband as he watched on. Alarm sparked in his eyes, confusion twisting his face. 

"Well ma'am, you're listed as his only emergency contact." The woman explained, her surprise leaking out over the phone. It wasn't often that an event like this occurred, where who she called was unaware of being the emergency contact. 

A soft 'oh' escaped your lips, realization setting in. Of course he put you. You were the closest to family he had. You were the only person he could have put. Or, you had been. Surely he would have found a better replacement in the ten years since you crash landed on earth. Or, maybe not. It would be hard to find someone that understood what you had gone through. You had been lucky to have David. 

The woman on the other end of the call continued, sadness creeping into her speech. "I sorry to tell you ma'am but, Douglas Eiffel was... Gone when he arrived at the hospital" she said softly. Your eyes grew wide, breath catching in your throat. The phone slipped from between your fingers, landing softly in your lap. Wrapping an arm your waist, he held the phone to his ear and introduced himself. After the woman repeated what she had told you, he gave a long sigh. He hadn't know the communications officer like you had. 

"H...how?" You choked out. You had to know, you needed to. Your husband switched the phone call to speaker. 

The woman has heard your question, just barely. "he... He put himself between a robber and citizens. When the robber attempted to attack, he fought back but, the gun went off in the struggle. Struck him right between the ribs. He managed to immobilize the robber before he went down, though. He saved everyone in that buildings lives." The woman said, her tone soft and gentle. "He was a here, ma'am." She added.

An almost-laugh leaves you, more of a quick breath out your nose. Of course he had to be the hero. 

Douglas Fernand Eiffel, hero.


End file.
